Love Amongst the Dragons
by BloodyHoney
Summary: Pre-Avatar in human form. Bending is fairly new. Only bendable elements are Water and Earth. The next element in the cycle is yet to be discovered, Fire. This is also a look at the historic bases of the play Zuko mentions on Ember Island. So take a trip


"Love Amongst the Dragons"

Pre-Avatar in human form. Bending is fairly new. Only bendable elements are Water and Earth. The next element in the cycle is yet to be discovered, Fire. This is also a look at the historic bases of the play Zuko mentions on Ember Island. So take a trip back in time. Discover how love and dragons led to the first Firebenders.

* * *

><p>Back when bending the elements was still in it's infancy, an island of Sun Worshipers was divided. Two sides, constantly at odds. Separated by the dragons they protected. The Realm of the Red Dragon, whose people were passionate, impulsive, and optimistic. The Realm of the Blue Dragon, whose people were cunning, energetic, and imaginative.<p>

Two neighboring villages on opposite sides of the border enhanced the rivalry. None more notorious than the one fueled by a pair of 8 year old children. They would take delight in tormenting each other, and by extension, both communities. Young Agni and Yzita antagonized one another with cruel pranks, fierce combat, and vicious name-calling matches. As they grew, they would even pit their dragons against each other. Agni's red dragon and Yzita's blue dragon were already natural enemies. The teenagers would fight on the side-lines, yelling out their cheers and jeers for the dueling beasts.

One morning Agni woke up to find a legion of Earthbenders overtaking the village. He escaped with his dragon, Bazz, to the top of a volcano. He was revealed only for a instance when he encountered the bane of his existence. Yzita had a similar tale. The Realm of the Blue Dragon was overflowing with Waterbenders. The only two bendable elements were at war with each other. As a result, it had spilled over onto their island. Both claiming territory for the war effort.

Three days passed, the teens reluctantly decided to put aside their differences. Opting to join strategies and cause as much grief for the benders as they could. Though they worked together, their dragons did not. Bazz would growl and snap his tail at the blue dragon's head. Yzita's dragon, Odele, would ignite the red dragon's tail and spread it's straw bedding everywhere. Never approving the sight of the other.

A young man found himself watching his adversary's every movement as she practiced. Yzita was an exceptional warrior. Her fighting style was energetic and beautiful. To him, she looked like she was performing a dance. In that moment, a rush of mischief zapped into his mind. He startles her by popping out of nowhere and mimics her every movement. Yzita continued, showing her aggravation. Silently, she was very amused. It was kind of cute how hard he tried. Occasionally mis-stepping. With a stern look she would redo the movement and correct him.

Two foes circled each other again and again. Their dragons watched attentively. The pair would restart at the end of each set. Each time drawing closer and closer to the other. Bazz and Odele sat, growing more curious about their masters dance. Agni reached out and pulled Yzita into his arms. They spun together in a slow dance. Both were too busy blushing to notice what their dragons were up to.

Red and blue clashed in the sky. The dragons mimicked Yzita and Agni's dance. They looped and intertwined through the night air. Once the couple noticed, they stopped dancing. Bazz and Odele immediately perched on either side. Both looked concerned as the dragons began to growl at them. They tried to soothe their beast with soft words. Yzita shields her face as red and blue unite their fire into a tornadic blaze. Agni takes her hands and they stare upwards. The fire was enchanting, exhibiting colors no one had known before. The couple kept their hand joined and watched in awe until the inferno died.

When it was over they quickly released interlocking fingers. Agni noticed right away the fire glowing from his palms. Yzita held a blue flames in hers. The initial shock faded and both elated in freely creating fire. Expressing pure joy, they fall into a rejoicing hug. Agni's heart pounding, he impulsively kissed her. Yzita lingering for a moment, only to turn ten shades redder than Bazz. She felt awkward to share such a moment with her childhood nemesis. Pushing away she baits him into a heated argument. The pair part ways, agreeing that their new powers would be better used if they returned to their homes, and won back their lands.

Without Agni near her, Yzita lost the ability to bend fire. She discovered it too late and was captured by the Watertribe. Agni had a similar problem and was taken by the Earth warriors. Both forced into servitude on opposite sides of the war. Three years would pass before the benders reached an agreement. There would be a great martial arts match. The winning side would lay soul claim to the island. Waterbenders and their capitive would face Earthbenders and their prisoners in single match games.

Round after round passed until it was Agni's turn to fight. He was unfairly pitted against a ruthless Waterbender. One round, to the death. Yzita watched from behind wooden bars. He was at a great disadvantage. But somehow, after every strike he willed himself back onto his feet. Yzita screamed in agony as she watched her love near death. Every torch near her blazed an intense blue. She had regained her control over the flame and ignited her wooden cell.

From the corner of his eye, Agni saw the blue glow. His opponent preparing the final attack. Razor sharp icicles hung in the air. As they descended on him he let out a blast of fiery vengeance. The crowd was in shock. Agni quickly knocks out the Waterbender and Yzita joined his side. Back to back they take on everyone, releasing furious strikes of red and blue. Together they ran off as many Earth and Water people as they could. The couple releases all the captives and they combine forces to drive off the invaders for good.

Agni and Yzita unite the Realm of the Red Dragon and the Realm of the Blue Dragon under one nation. The Fire Nation. The lovers taught bending to many of their people. The Sun Worshipers built a palace on the volcano for the first Firebenders. Effectly naming Agni as Firelord. Yzita was named High Priestess but eventually also became Queen Yzita of the Fire Nation.


End file.
